Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to processors to filter data.
Background Information
Filters are commonly used in data or signal processing. The filters may be used to alter the data or signal, generally by removing an unwanted component or portion of the data or signal, for example to improve the quality of the data or signal, remove noise or interfering components, enhance or bring out certain attributes of the data or signal, or the like.
Some filters are infinite impulse response (IIR) filters. The IIR filters have an impulse response that does not necessarily become exactly zero over a finite period of time, but rather may continue indefinitely, although often decaying or diminishing. Commonly, this is due in part to the IIR filters having internal feedback that allows the IIR filters to “remember” prior results, which may lead to long impulse responses, or potentially error or signal compounding. Other filters are finite impulse response (FIR) filters. FIR filters are characterized by impulse responses to finite length inputs which are of finite duration and that settle to zero in finite time. In other words, FIR filters have a bounded output for a bounded input.